Brunette Ambition
by leanatasha
Summary: When Rachel is kicked out of the glee she has enough of Lima and decides to move to Hollywood and try to make it in the business. On her way to stardom she is going to learn that something isn't easy and stardom also has bad sides, will she have all that it takes to make it big in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning Rach." Mike says to me with a smile which I return.

"Morning Mike." I say as we both take the books for our lockers. I look and I see Finn walking and in hand with Quinn and I look down. "Hi." He says and I look at him and he smiles. "He is the idiot for ditching you for fake blonde."

"He is right, you know it." I turn to see Noah with a smile. We both had connected since my boyfriend and his girlfriend were hooking up behind our backs and Sam who also thought Quinn was interested and him and forgot to mention she was dating Noah, even if practically no one knew about they relationship. "They lost." He says pressing his back on the lockers. "So what are the plans for the weekend?" He asks me and I just move my shoulders not having sure of what to do.

"How about we see winter's bone." Mike says smiling at me and I roll my eyes.

"We already saw it last weekend." I point it out.

"But you are amazing in it." Mike says to me. It has been my secret, and since McKinley students are and to quote Mike 'a bunch of idiots that don't enjoy and amazing movie with deep level' they don't know that I have performed in a movie.

"We will talk after glee, now we have math, come on Noah." I say and I hear with sign in frustration while Mike just laughs.

I am walking to the choir room, my safe room. Sure Noah, Mike and Sam had treat the school about the slushes and some guys have stopped, at least when they are with me, they still can't hit girls. So, glee club was my safe room. At least I could sing, since Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes just love to insult me and my talent and unfortunately Noah and now Sam and Mike, seem to be the only supporters.

"We have to make a decision before she walks in." I hear Quinn say and I stop at the door to listening, apparently they were having and argument.

"That is not for discussion." Noah says very angry.

"Puck, Quinn and Finn have a point Rachel's beehive is unacceptable." Mr. Shue days and I feel like I was stab in the back. Finn, who just 2 weeks ago has telling my who much he loved me is now, again speaking bad things about me. "And Mercedes, Santana, Tina also have made a warning. That is 5 people."

"Well, 4 say the opposite." Mike points it out.

"Rachel is a diva Mr. Shue." Mercedes says and I see Sam getting very angry. "Even last week when you have me that solo for the musical she protested."

"That was because that solo for that musical as you said was On My Own which belongs to one of Rachel's favorite's musicals and his one of her favorites solos. The solo for which she audition to the glee club last year." Kurt says, I'm surprise normally is in the other team then I remember Mike said 4 people here against the decision.

"Besides Rachel hasn't had a solo in 4 weeks you Mr. Shue give all of them to Mercedes or Quinn."

"Because they deserve it."

"Do they Mr. Shue? Rachel dances 3 times a week and practices signing almost every day not that she needs because she has one of the best voices I ever hear." Mike defends me and I smile a bit. I knew I could always count with them but I really don't want them to get in trouble.

"And you have the leader position to Quinn this year which part of the group didn't like." Sam says and Quinn looks at him shocked, she still believes Sam wants her.

"I made my decision Rachel will be expelled from Glee Club until she is grows up and accepts she isn't our start and she realized that she isn't on Broadway or Hollywood she is in Lima."

"We will see about it." Noah says with a smirk and I know about what he is talking about. I made the decision to enter now and they all look at me. I try to hide the tear that are almost falling from my eyes and the pain from all the stabs I just felt and keep walking to the piano when I get my music books from the piano and the shelter close to it and put them in my bag.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Noah says and I look at him and he turns to sadness probably reading my eyes.

"Packing. I am going to need my music books." I say to him and then I turn to Mr. Shue and the group who supports my leaving. "Thank you." I say and they all looks at me confused. "You made my decision to leave much easy. The only thing I have here to make me stay were my friends who want me to go and the glee club, since now I am kicked out, I can leave." I say making a little smile and leave.

I get to my locker when Noah, Mike and Sam appear.

"Damn girl you can run." Noah says and I look at him with tears falling from my eyes and they all put me to a big hug.

"Do want us to kick some asses." Sam says and I smile at him and clean my face from the tears.

"No but you guys were right when you said I can make it as an actress so I need you help packing I am going to LA." I say and they all smile.

"Rachel can I talk to you." We turn to see Kurt looking at us and Noah is about to speak but I stop him.

"Why don't you guys go get ice cream I will meet you at my house." I say and they all nod still not like 100%. "Sorry they can be protective."

"I noticed. Look I am sorry. I know that I was part of the insult in that room many times but you didn't deserve to be kicked out you are the best and the truth is that I am jealous of your talent. You are amazing Rachel and I loved the movie." He says and my eyes pop. "Yes I saw it, you were amazing."

"Thank you." I say and he is about to leave. "Wait, do you want ice cream." I say and he smiles.

2 days after

"Kurt we need to go shopping." I say to him as the boys are watching TV and he looks at me shocked. "I hate this clothes and I did feel good when we did the Britney week. Not that I will start to dress like her but I would like a little change kind of like Andy in Devil Wears Prada."

"Finally, I have so many ideas." He says getting up and hugging me. "Let's make you look even more sexy. Tomorrow we are spending the day at the mall. Did you just say Devil Wears Prada?"

"Yes, I love the movie, even if of course it is not the best performances they done it is an enjoyable movie."

"Have you talked to your parents about going to LA?" Noah asks me.

"Yes, they weren't all jazzed about it but they gave me money and I can rent a small studio in Hollywood, I spoke to my agency and they have some proposals for me besides I can do the GED and graduates earlier but I have to study at home but I know I can do it."

After 3 weeks we were all in the airport waiting for my flight. I am nervous but I think it is normal, leaving my parents and my friends that I promise to call at least 3 times a week but also leaving the 'safe' life in Lima and leave alone in Hollywood which is nothing like here but I know that if I work hard I can do it.

"Don't forget to call, text and Skype." Kurt says hugging me.

"And if any boy tries something call me and Mike, Sam and I will kick his ass." Noah says pushing me to a hug.

"Take care of Kurt." I whisper at his earing, I ask that to all the boys and they promise to keep Kurt safe.

"I will, we all will." He whispers back and then I hug Sam and I start to feel some tears falling.

"No tears and don't forget when you get famous to remember us." Mike when we hug.

"I could never forget my brothers." I say and they all smile.

"Older brothers." Noah remembers me and I roll my eyes.

"Ok group hug." I say and we all embrace. "I will miss you guys but I have to go."

**Thank you all for reading. In the next chapter we are going to have Rachel in Hollywood. So please tell me what you would like to see her in and who could be Rachel's famous friends, and maybe even a boyfriend. You can help me with the story. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dear Students as I start to walk the halls of our school I can't help but notice that our little Diva and my love, Rachel Berry, has been missing all classes since the holidays and when I investigate it looks like Rachel was kicked out of glee club and after being betrayed like that she decide to leave our school. _

_However a little more digging I found out a little movie released on year ago called Winter's Bone, staring with our little Diva, which she had won several independent awards for and on her birthday day on the 14 of December our star has been nominee for a Golden Globe, yes a Golden Globe. It looks like she isn't just a loser. Well Rachel I wish you good luck my love. We miss you in here and have fun with the luxury life of Hollywood._

I close the laptop and look at the loft; it is nothing luxurious actually it's just has a small kitchen, a bathroom and a room where I sleep, who also works as a living room but it is all I need.

I have been were for a couple of weeks and I have run for audition to audition, to casting to casting but I haven't been lucky. Or I am not pretty enough, or to small, or to brunette, or two young, bottom is that I am not to something.

But since my Golden Globe nomination which I celebrate via Skype with Kurt, Mike, Sam and, of course, Noah, I have had some propositions but it is all Disney type of movies and I don't want that type of work. My agent/manager/ life savior, Edith, came to me with a proposition of a movie called New Year's Eve, which the production doesn't want me for the role because I am younger than the character playing but the director Garry Marshall (who Kurt told me directed Princess Diaries with his favorite actress, Anne Hathaway) wants me for the role so I have to audition for the studio today to see if they approve. Elise, the role for that I have been audition, is a singer trying to make it in the business and I have practiced the song she is performing to that they can see how good I am. It is a small role but say a lot to me so I need to work my ass for that role.

I walk into the room and I start to get a little nervous when I see everyone looking at me, probably thinking the or to that they are going to pick but when I walk in and the director comes to me.

"Good afternoon Miss Rachel." The 70 plus year old man says with a kind smile.

"Good morning Mr. Marshall." I say to him with a smile and he introduces me to the man that is representing the studio and the casting director is also in the room.

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel, and congratulation on your Golden Globe and SAG nominations." The man says to me. Well I least he knows about my nominations it had to work in my favor, right?

"Thank you very much is also a pleasure meeting you."

"So I have seen your acting tape and also Winter's Bone so I know how good actress you are but you are only 16 and while I believe that with the right look and make up you can look the part I still am not sure."

"I understand." I say nodding trying to hide my sadness, I really wanted to role.

"So Garry told me I need to hear you sing at then I would hired you in a heartbeat, so go head, Miss Berry, sing for us." He says pointing to the pianist, I feel like I am in Glee, not that I should be thinking about them right now but I am imaging that I am singing to my 'brothers' as they like to call themselves and the fear goes off a little.

Should auld aquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind?

Should auld aquaintance be forgot,

and auld langsyne!

For auld langsyne, my dear

For auld langsyne,

We'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For auld langsyne.

And surely you will buy your cup and surely I'll buy mine,

And we'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For auld langsyne.

We two have run about the slopes,

And picked the daisies fine,

But we've wandered many a weary foot,

Since auld langsyne.

For auld langsyne, my dear,

For auld langsyne,

We'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For auld langsyne.

We two have paddled in the stream,

From morning sun til night,

But the seas between us broad have roared,

From auld angsyne.

For auld langsyne my dear,

For auld langsyne,

We'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For auld langsyne,

We'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For auld langsyne.

I finish and they all look at me and the director turns to the other 2 man and I can see smiles. That must be good, right? But he already told me that he likes me.

"See I told you." He says and they both nod and the represented of the studio speaks.

"Miss Rachel, you sure have a wonderful voice and I will be a stupid if I don't give you the awards because in a couple of years you will be in the Grammy's and be a huge start and I want to be part of people who help you get there." He says with a smile.

"That means?"

So you got the part." He says and I cover my mouth and start to jump and hug him.

"I'm sorry." I say pulling away immediately and he smiles at me.

"It's ok. We start shooting in New York in Mach but don't worry we have trailer where you can leave if you don't have an apartment besides the shooting will only take two weeks." He says and I nod still smiling.

When I get home I start to jump and scream of happiness. Finally when I get to the real world again I send the guys messages to get on Skype since they are all at Mike's and call my dads who congratulate me.

"Hello Berry what is it?" Noah says and I smile.

"I got the role." I say with normal tone.

"What Rachel?" Mike asks me and I give them I huge smile.

"I got the part." I almost scream and the guys smile too and cheer for me.

"I told you Rachel." Noah tells me.

"You did."

"We are so happy for you shortty." Matt says and I smile at them.

"So tell me how things have been."

"Well Glee club is a mess. No one knows what to do and I still want to leave or punch Hudson in the face every time he opens his mouth."

"Noah you love to sing, you all love, you just have to ignore the others. Besides Kurt you need to practice for when you audition for the best schools in New York. Mike I want you in Julliard too and don't deny it, you want it too. Sam, don't make me say it."

"We got it, mom." The blonde says and I smile.

"So when are you coming here?"

"I don't know. I start shooting in March but I think I can come back home for the New Years Eve."

"That would be great." Kurt says happy. "But you have a lot of red carpets to attend in the next month." Kurt says with a smile.

"And I promise to look my best."

"I would don't it for a second." Kurt says smiling. "Show me the dresses before."

"Of course I will, I won't get to the red carpet without your opinion."

"We need to go but we miss you." Sam says.

"Yes, the house it is not the same without you." Mike says and I smile at him.

"I miss you too guys but I will see you in a week." I say as the screen with them disappears.

I look around. It fells lonely many times to be in this apartment without anyone and in such a big city full with people. Sometimes it makes me miss home. The constant arguing between Mike, Noah, Sam because of the food, the nights in the living room, me protesting the time the boys spend playing games but then I remember what I am doing here. This is my dream and no one said it was easy. I just make myself busy and it will be fine.

Edith, my manager, is like an aunt to me. She is 37 and is married for 3 years. She comes many times to see if I am good, she is not a fan of a 16 years old girl leaving all herself and even for dinner at her place. My parents travel between Chicago and Lima, besides travel between Lima and Los Angeles takes 30 hours by car.

I look at the clock and it is 6:30 so I do the usual when I am at the apartment. I study for an hour and then read my script, and then I take a shower, cook dinner and watch some time until I eventually go to sleep.

Next day I woke up and decide to go for a hiking when I found the cat, it is black and with very pretty eyes, she looked so small and fragile so I got close to her and she didn't even got scared.

"Hello little." I say and try to look for her owner.

"She doesn't probably have a home." I woman in her late 40 tells me and looks at the car. "She is very young, she probably grow up here."

I look at the small cat and smile at him. "Do you want to go home with me?" I ask playing with her head.

I get to the vet who told me the cat was actually a kitten and she only had 6 months so I decide to name her Sheila, you know, for the musical Hair. I also bought her thinks she may need and took her home. She was now my official roommate.

**A.N. So that new chapter. Rachel's kitten is actually Lea's kitten. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk into the train station where I see Noah waiting for me and I immediately hug him and he hugs me back.

"Hi little star."

"Hi Noah." I say and Noah gets my luggage with his right hand and puts the left arm around my shoulders and we walk together as I tell him want has been going on with my life.

"So where are the others?" I ask him as we walk to his truck.

"Football practice."

"Even Kurt." I say surprised.

"No he said he had to get something for you and would meet him at practice."

"So we are going to school?"I ask not knowing if that is really the best idea after all they kicked me out and bullied me for years.

"Hey." He says and turns my face to his. "I would let you go to school with me if I didn't knew you would be safe. Besides everyone know you are a star now."

"Great so they are going to pretend to be my friends." I don't know what is better they insulting me and ignore me or pretending to be my friends just because I got a Golden Globe nominee.

When I walk to school with Noah everyone stops to stare at me and Noah still as his arm on me, it is his way to protect me, suddenly I am hugged my someone and I look to see Kurt and Brittany. Wait Brittany?

"Brit defended you in glee, I think she's finally realizing this." Noah whispers to me and I nod.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I didn't knew you were hurt, I am sorry." She says almost in a child way and I can't help but forgive her.

"Of course Brittany." I tell her and she hugs me more tightly and then she jumps in happiness. We hear someone call Noah and we turn to the see the football team.

"Rach." Mike and Sam scream and run to hug me.

"Guys I need to breathe." I tell them and they smile at me. "Now go training." I tell the boys and they all look at me concern.

"I will make Rachel company." Brittany says intertwining or fingers and smiling at me.

"Okay. Kurt is probably on the bleaches waiting for you anyway." Noah tells me and Brittany and I go look for him.

"Diva." Kurt says hugging me. "You have been missed."

"I miss you too Kurt." I tell him and the 3 of us sit watching the boys training.

"So how as LA been treating you?"

"It's good. I spend most of my days reading scripts or studying. It can be a little lonely too."

"You live there alone?" Brittany asks me and I nod. "That is so sad."

"I have a kitten now." They get surprise and I show them pictures of her. "What are you guys doing in New Year's Eve?"

"We are having a small party at your house." Kurt tells me and I look at him surprise. "Don't need to worry it is all planed but tomorrow the 3 of us are going shopping for dresses."

"Done. Now why are the guys practicing during the break?"

"Coach wants them to be the best possible." Brittany says.

"Noah take your feet from the table." I tell him as he watches tv.

"Yes mom." He tells me and I roll my eyes but I end up sitting next to him. "So how are you?"

"Fine, a little lonely but I got a new role."

"It's hard?" Mike asks me sitting on the other couch with Sam in the right and Kurt is sitting in a chair at the left.

"Yes. Hear a lot of no's because you don't look a certain way makes you Self-esteem be a little shaken." I say relaxing on Noah's shoulder.

"You are prettiest girl in that town." Noah whispers at my ear and I smile at him.

"Have you made the speech?" Sam asks playfully.

"No but Natalie Portman must have done it already. I don't stand a chance at winning. Now how is everything?"

"Funny actually. Glee club is a mess. Quinn and Mercedes now fight every minute because of the solos that Mr. Shue gives them that obviously don't work for their voices. Do you leave he gave Christina Aguilera, _What a girl wants_ to Mercedes." He says and Noah and I laugh at that because we played that song before we started dating last year.

"Wait he gave _I'm A Greatest Star _to Quinn." Kurt says/screams and I look at him shocked.

"He gave Barbra to Quinn. Is he insane? You would be better for that one."

"I know Diva. I was pissed." Kurt says and Mike nods conforming that.

"What about you guys?"

"Everything goes to Finn." Sam says obviously sad about it.

"Why don't you guys perform something that he can't say no and prove that you are good."

"It's not that bad." Mike says. "We need to think about it."

"Well, we should probably go." Sam says the boys get up with the exception on Noah. "You're coming?"

"Nah. I am staying a bit more." He says and they nod all giving me hugs before leaving. "Now, how are you?"

"It's lonely most of the times." I say taking a deep breath. "I try to keep myself busy but it's hard. What if I don't have it in me?"

"You have it. Just wait until the Oscars if you get nominee doors will open to you. I know it."

"I really hope you're right. I try to audition but it is always the same. She is too short. Or her face isn't perfect. It's hard." I say and he gives me a little smile while playing with my hair.

"Screw them. They don't know what they are missing?"

"You're right, probably."

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"Yes, they call at least 2 times a week. They are happy for the nomination to say the least but they aren't coming in time for the Globes. Looks like my daddy got a job too. They are staying in Sydney at least until October." I say sadly and Noah pulls me to him.

"Sorry to hear it Rach. Maybe you can visit them and they can come to visit you. Speaking of visiting my mother wants both of us for dinner and don't you dare to say no." He tells me and I nod.

Noah drove us to his house and he open the door and Sarah comes and hugs me tightly.

"Hi Rachel. You came." The 7 years old girl says energetically. "Noah told me you are going to that place with all pretty dresses because you are a very good actress. Will I watch you on TV too? Are you going to go dressed as a princess? You would be a very pretty princess."

"Ok brat, time to let Rach breathe."

"Why is such noise on my living room?" Mrs. Puckerman says getting in when she sees me she smiles. "You came and look at you; you look more beautiful every day." She says and hugs me.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman."

"Please Rachel call me Hannah." She tells me with a smile. "Dinner is ready actually."

The dinner was nice of course Mrs. Puckerman wanted to know everything happening in Los Angeles and I end up crashing at Noah's place, so in the morning I texted Kurt to pick me up here. I get downstairs to the living room where I found all the glee guys and some football player.

"Berry." Karofsky says shocked and I notice that I am just wearing Noah's shirt, but since he was taller them me show just as much as my skirts. All the boys turned to me with eyes open.

"Rachel what the hell are you wearing?" Finn asks and then blinks. "Wait you are here?"

"No Finn I'm a ghost."

At that moment Mike comes in with Sam and the blonde lets the cereals fall on the floor.

"You are cleaning that." I hear Noah appearing and once he takes the scene playing in his living room he smirks at me. "Breakfast?" He asks me and I look at the clock.

"Shit." I say and everyone looks at me shocked. "Kurt and Britt are picking me up. By the way, what are they doing here?" I ask him.

"Apparently you are having a party tonight."

"What?" I ask but in a clam tone.

"They are here because they found out about our party who know became a bigger party."

"Great." I say sarcastically. "Do you happen to have clothes on? I can't go shopping like this." I say pointing to his grey shirt.

"Why not? You look hot, maybe you should wear that to the globes." He tells me and I roll me eyes.

"Noah. Clothes." I tell him and he gives up and takes me to his room where he closes the door. "Next time tell me when you have a brunch with the football team so that I want to walk around your house like this."

"They are probably wondering what we did last night." He tells with a smirk.

"Well I don't have time to worry about it and please I don't mind the party but don't let it out of control." I tell him and he comes close to me.

"Promise legs." He says and I give him a dirty look. "What, have you seen does?" He says pointing to my legs and I hit his arm and look for clothes on his bedroom since he probably was clothes that belong to me

Once I get to the car I see Kurt in the driver sit and I sit in the co pilot and I see Brittany and for my surprise Santana. When Kurt asked me why I was late I tell then the story of what happend in the living room they were laughing

"Poor boys must have a boner right now."

"SANTANA." I scream at her shocked.

"Why did Puck have your clothes?" Brittany asks innocently making Santana and Kurt looks at me with a suggestive look.

"Yes Berry, why did Puck have your clothes in his room?"

"Noah has clothes in his room that belong to me because I in some occasion had slept in his house since my parent weren't home. That is just that."

"So you slept in the same bed. Are you two dating?"

"No Brittany we aren't. We are just close friends."

"Like me and Santana then." She says and Santana looks at her with a smile.

"His mother doesn't mine a girl sleeping in his bed. I mean Puck got Quinn knocked up last year." Santana says.

"She knows we are very close but not sexually close."

After 2 hours of shopping I found a short little black dress only with one sleeve to wear tonight and we went to a restaurant to eat when Santana pull me from the others.

"Look I wanted to say sorry. I am not saying it because now you are a movie star. I meant it. I try to get your number after you left but your brothers didn't give me." She says and I smile when she says brothers. "You are actually nice to hang out."

"It's ok Santana I forgave you besides I see the change on your since the summer. You are nicer to the glee kids and you defended Kurt. Besides they would let me come shopping with you if they didn't knew you were truly sorry."

"Yah. I kind of get it. The party idea is actually so that you can have some high school memories since you are homeschooling now."

"Really?" I say surprised and she nods.

"Yes. You deserve it, besides you are about to me become a superstar and you aren't going to have this moment very much."

"I don't think I will become a superstar but I understand you. Now I am going to hug you." I tell and she nods.

"Are you girls ok?" Kurt asks when we get back.

"Yes we are." I say smiling at Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You look so hot." Santana tells me as I look at myself in the mirror. The short back dress has a deep but appropriate neckline and one shoulder showing the musical note tattoos of my left should that surprised Santana, Brittany and Kurt who didn't knew about them. The red high hells made my legs look longer than they actually are. The red lip gloss and the black eyeliner made my look very pretty. "I would kill for your legs and your ass." Santana says and I blush at her comments. "I meant it. So hot. Now let show the hot and new you to the boys." The glee boys were already in my house helping me with everything but they were downstairs.

Santana and I walk arm in arm to the living room and once we got there the boys looked at us with their eyes and mouths open.

"You are going to catch flies. Close your mouths your idiots." Santana tells them laughing.

"Damn Rach looking good." Noah says appearing from the kitchen but the rest of the boys are still staring at me and San. "Idiots." Noah murmur and comes putting his arms around Santana and I. "So my hot girls, ready to have fun?"

"Hell yes." Santana screams high fiving me.

By 9:30 my house was already full with people talking, dancing or even drinking. Most people came and congratulated me for my nominee and the boys weren't looking at me face like Santana point it out one hundred times.

"Gotta confess. We miss you in glee." Santana tells me once we got our bears from the kitchen. "It's all Quinn and Finn. I miss the short skirts and hot legs singing."

"Santana." I scream at her socked.

"So true Berry."

"Are you drunk?" I ask her.

"Not yet." She tells me and pulls me to the improvised dance floor. "Come let's dance." She says when Dynamite started playing and we both dance close to each other.

"I love this song." I tell her as we dance at the bit.

"I am surprised but you are right Taio Cruz kills it."

"I know more songs besides Broadway, San."

"Good to know." She tells me and we dance close to each other and I see Kurt taking pictures of us and we start to pose a little bit while dancing getting more provocative as my hands were on Santana's hair close to her breasts and her hands were very low on my hips and we kissed very close to our mouths.

"I am going to interrupt before you give the guys a heart attack."

"You always a buzz kill Puckerman."

"You didn't always think like that. You can keep it on later but I want to watch." He tells and I could feel him against my backs and we start dancing to another dance music.

"You look hot Rach." He whispers at my ear. "But I bet you got that a lot tonight."

"Yes." I tell him moving my hips at the rhythm.

"Remember when you told me you were turned on by bad boys." He tells me at my hear and I had to confessed it was a turn on.

"It isn't difficult to forget that week." I say smiling at the memory at the all Run Joey Run thing. God it felt like ages ago and I turn to him. "Let's sit before I break a leg for so much dancing." I tell and we both sit on a couch and Noah puts his arms around me and we looked around. Kurt was gossiping with Santana and Brittany. Tina was kissing Mike not in an inappropriate way, more in a cute way. Sam is talking with some jocks and cheerios and also in that group is Mercedes. Artie is talking with a blonde cheerio that I don't know. Everyone was having fun.

"Did you imagine a year ago having a New Years Eve party?"

"No far from that." I say and he smiles at me. "I also didn't imagine being nominee to an Oscar too." I tell him and he kisses my cheek and I look at him confused. "Why that?" I ask and he just raises his shoulders and I kiss his cheek too.

"Rachel." I turn to a confused and angry Finn as we looks at both of us. "I can't believe you are with Puck." He says and I get up followed by Noah.

"I am not with Noah. We were talking not that you have something to do with that."

"Oh please if I didn't interrupt the two of you, you would be sleeping with him right now." He screams and I notice a few people talking and an angry Quinn (which look wasn't for me, for my surprise, but for Finn).

"Like you have something to do with that." I tell him getting angry. "We broke up mouths ago after you slept with Barbie. So stop being a hypocrite and go back to your girlfriend." I tell him and then turn to my best friend.

"I need another drink."

"Meet me at the garden." Noah tells me and I nod. "Call the girls and Kurt." Noah tells me and I nod walking to the girls group.

Once we got to the garden were the pool was with the lights on just like the BBQ and Sam walks with Mike with champagne glasses and gives to every one of the New Directions then Noah comes with the champagne.

"I can believe you got us champagne." Santana says happily.

"Of course. Actually Sam had the idea and some jocks from the team apparently had too." Noah says pointing to a group where they were opening the bottle too.

"We have one minute." Sam screams at everyone.

"Rachel you start the countdown." Santana says and the group starts to make a big circle and Noah gives me a glass and I look at the clock waiting.

"15."I scream and then everyone joins. "14…13…12…11…10." At this time the boys open the bottles. "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" Everyone screams at the firework start in the air and Noah hugs me and we cheer to the New Year and I see the couples kissing excepting Quinn who hugs Santana and Brittany and Finn who cheers with the football team.

At 2 in the morning everyone left except or little group who stayed at my house sleeping after being all tired from the night. The next day we recover from the party and clean all ending up playing Sing Star.

"Call, texted and Skype."

"Are you going to say it every time I leave?" I say to Kurt hugging him. This time besides Mike, Sam, Noah and him I also had Santana and Brittany with me.

"Yes and don't you dare to forget showing me your dresses."

"I will Skype you before I leave and send you pictures don't need to worry." I say and I hug the rest of the group. "Don't get yourself into trouble."I say not sure for who and I leave to the gate.

The party look: www . polyvore brunette_ambition_chapter/set?id=110510161


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I enter Edith office when I saw her reading a magazine, it was The Hollywood Report.

"The Making of an 'It' Actress, Rachel Berry cried when Winter's bone was accepted into the 2010 Sundance film festival. The picture, set in the Ozark Mountains, might have been tiny, but the actress had recognized that the part of Ree Dolly — a teen struggling to hold her family together and keep their home — was a gritty, uniquely tenacious role. So she pursued it with unabashed commitment, even taking a spontaneous red-eye flight to New York to press the producers for the part. The winner of the Dramatic Grand Jury prize at Sundance, Bone became a genuine indie hit after Roadside Attractions released it in June, grossing more than $6 million domestically. Berry herself was propelled into the awards melee: She was nominated for best female lead at February's Spirit Awards, and was a Golden Globe nominee, which signals the likelihood that her name also will be among the Oscar noms announced Jan. 25. It almost makes us forget that she is only a 16 years old teen who comes from a small town." Edith finishes reading and smiles at me. "Do you want me to read the rest?"

"No I think I got it thank you very much." I say with sarcasm but of course I would read it after.

"What are you going in 5 days?"

"Don't know why?"

"The Palm Springs International Film Festival is on Sunday and it would be a nice way to star the awards show. It more call but still important."

"I can go." I tell her nodding. "What else do you have for me?"

"Nothing for today. But tell me how was coming back to Lima?"

"Strange I didn't actually go to the school but people were being nice to me."

"Unfortunately that is normal once you became famous people like to pretend to be your friends."

"I know, unfortunately but I will leave you to work."

I get out of the office and I was reading the magazine when I bump into someone. I get up to see a girl not much older than me she was blonde and very beautiful.

"Hi. Sorry."

"I was the one distracted. I should be the one to say sorry." I tell her, for some reason she looked familiar to me. I could see why but she looked familiar.

"It's ok. I am Jennifer. Do I know for some place?" She says me.

"I'm Rachel and I think I kind of know you too."

"I know you, you are the girl from Winter's Bone. I loved your movie. I'm an actress to." Right she is Jennifer Lawrence, the it girl of independent movies.

"And I remember you too."

"Weren't you blonde?"

"Dyed my hair for the movie."

"Makes sence. Wanna go have lunch?" She asks and I look at her with a strange look. She just asks a stranger for lunch. "Sorry. I just kind of want to eat besides I don't a lot of people in town."

"So you aren't from California." I ask her as we both eat our lunch.

"Louisville. What about you?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Small town girl."

"You have no idea." I tell her. I hate small towns, or maybe I just hate Lima.

"I lived in a farm with my family grow up with animals and stuffs like that."

"Only child. Even if I would like to have a sister or a brother."

"I have two older brothers."

"Do any of them live here?"

"Nop leave alone what about you?"

"Moves alone to town in December."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"16 but I am used to it. My parents travel a lot."

"That must suck."

We spend the rest of the afternoon together sharing histories and experiences. While I had just a movie who happen to be an indie one, Jennifer had more experience and work with amazing people but we also had a lot in common. It was nice to make a friend in the town.

Jen and I walk in the streets of Rodeo Drive enjoying the warm winter day and looking at people who had bags in their bags, smiling or talking to friends.

Los Angeles is really an amazing city. It was funny because I could walk around and no one would recognize me because of my hair, which is blonde in the movie and now is back to dark brown hair, at least it is what Jennifer says. We had looked around for some clothes and just hang out.

I look at the red dress as I Skype Kurt and send him pictures. (Rachel's dress is the one wore by Lea at 2010 People's Choice Awards)

"I love it. Red looks amazing on you." Kurt says as my hairdresser works on my hair. Yes I am on Skype with Kurt with someone taking care of my hair.

"Right or Left?" She asks me. We decide to go with a braid to the side.

"Left." Kurt scream from the laptop.

"What he said." I say once the hairdresser turns to me. "I still can't believe I am raising an award."

"I still can't believe you are sitting next to Penelope Cruz."

"I just want to see what she is wearing. She is so fashionable."

"I know Diva." Kurt tells since we both love her.

I walk into the red carpet and I see people in the red carpet and photographers taking pictures. I hear someone calling my name and I turn to the journalist.

"Hi." I say to her with a smile not a forced one because I am truly happy to be here. She compliments me and starts to ask me how it is to be in here. "It's great to part of it and I am receiving the raising start awards which is a huge honor I hope I live up to it."

"What are looking for in being part of the festival?"

"I was excited to see Palm Springs I have never been here."

"How are you dealing with the attention you are getting now?"

I gave her a little shy laugh and start to speak. "I don't get that much attention but it's cool. It's great that people love the movie I sure did."

"And who are excited to see?"

"Penelope Cruz it's at my table and I have been a fan of her work and her fashion, so yes, Penelope Cruz."

"Oliver Stone is giving you the award how those that feels? Have you meet him before?"

"No…No. I am feel like the new kid in town."

"How does it feels to have him presenting to you?"

"It's an honor it truly is, he is an amazing director. It kind of that this night it's to me an honor."

"Who are you wearing?"

"Nuj Novakhett dress. I don't know how I remember it but it is Jenny Packham clutch, Christian Louboutin shoes." Thank you Kurt for making me say this too you one hundred time. I think to myself.

"I love your earings that are very pretty."

"Oh thank you. They are House of Lavande. They are vintage."

"I hope you enjoy the night. Thank you so much." She tells me and I leave walking to the entrance.

As the night got off I got more nervous. Like really and they I remember I didn't knew what to say. Nice done. You memorized the dress brand but you didn't had time to think of a speech. I walk into the stage and I get the award and I look at everyone.

"Hum… Hi." I say nervous and I can see people smiling that must be good right? Speak. "Sorry. It's such an honor receiving this award from much an admired film maker like Oliver Stone I guess I am supposed to say nice things but I swear to god I just remember seconds ago that I needed to do a speech." I say and everyone starts to laugh. "See now you are laughing at me. I am not going to pretend this is normal because receiving and award for Oliver Stone, you might find it hard to believe but it is not my typical Saturday." I say and everyone starts to laugh again. Why is everyone laughing? But at least they are applauding. "I did loved to make winter's Bone and I am glad that I had that opportunity so thank you to everyone evolved. Thank you." I say leaving and trying not to fall because of my heels.

The rest of the night passes fast even If I didn't spoke to almost everyone. Come on I will not go fan girl so I need to stay away from everyone.

_"I can't believe you said that." _

"Shut up Noah. I forgot that I need to speak, what was I supposed to say, Oliver Stone was in the stage."

_"You're crazy Rach, but in a good way. I really hope that goes to YouTube."_

"You're so bad Noah. I was nervous."

_"You have a Tony speech prepare since you ever and you blocked in a Festival. Sorry Rach but that is funny as shit."_

"Should you be sleeping?"

_"Shouldn't you?"_

"I need to calm down before that."

_"Drink a tea. Now you're right I need to sleep. Night."_

"Good night Noah."

Rachel has a first red carpet appearance and meet Jennifer Lawrence (totally going to be BFF's, love them both so I need to make it happen). Thank you all for reading.


End file.
